1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission comprising: a first case; a second case to be joined to the first case; a transmission shaft connected to a drive wheel, the transmission shaft having opposite ends respectively supported by the first case and the second case; a parking gear fixed to the transmission shaft; a parking pole capable of engaging with the parking gear for restraining rotation of the transmission shaft; and a cover member fixed to an inner wall surface of the second case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3900786 discloses a parking lock device in which: a shaft end portion of a counter shaft that projects from a transmission case is supported by using a side cover joined to the transmission case; and a parking gear that is fixed to the shaft end portion of the counter shaft is caused to face an inner surface of the side cover.